The New Prussia Chronicles Chapter Six
by TheDarkPrinceofAwesome
Summary: More NPC


The New Prussia Chronicles Chapter 6

Gilbert Junior's POV

Uncle and I went to Czechoslovakia to visit my aunt Slovakia and Prague went along after Austria told us that he had found a new safe house there to help us out and he lent us a couple of his servents and we all said (except Prague) Danke to him and leaft off to the safe house by train. I formed a army of troops in New Prussia to help me save my country form Russia's hands and evil ways and the Prussian troops from Vati's land to protect his land in his honor. Aunt Slovakia is very nice and she is happy to see Uncle Lelouch and me and Prague have arrived safely here. The house is a manor like Mr. Austria's but bigger. The flag of Czechoslovakia hung proudly on every hallway I passed. I wore my New Prussian Cadet Uniform and Iron Cross to show I was a German to the Nazis at the station and They let us on the train to Czechoslovakia's border. Prague made Aunt and Uncle tea and made me some juice and I thanked him and He nodded. " Gilbert Junior, What is the name of your nation again?" Aunt Slovakia asked me. " Well, It's "New Prussia" Aunt. I am the 2nd generation of my father Prussia." I told her and she smiled at me. " Why, you such a handsome young man, just like your uncle and father are." and I smiled back at her. Uncle Germany is here too in the manor with us, but he is so quiet as Uncle Lelouch is and I can't help wonder why. " GJ, Will you knidly help Prague wash the dishes?" Aunt Slovakia asked. " Ja, I would love too." I said. And I followed Prague into the kitchen.

Germany's POV

Gilbert's son GJ was nothing like him.. He was nicer and more kinder then he was, He never talk once about how Awesome he claimed to be like he did, the kid was in denial about Prussia's death and was pretending he was still out there fighting like a dummkopf. Bruder never told him the whole story about what _**really **_happened to Gilbert. His servent half lied to the boy, Gilbert Junior was going to have to stop living in a fantsay world and face reality! Prussia is DEAD! Luna is DEAD! His parents are gone! I looked at Bruder with anger. He was drinking his tea slowly and he looked at me. " What is it, Ludwig?" He asked. " Bruder, Can we talk alone for a minute?" I asked him and he nodded and got up and we went into the drawing room and sat down and I saw Lelouch look at me with a hidden pain in his eyes. I cleared my thoart and started to speak.

Gilbert Junior's POV

I was walking in the hallway when I heared Uncle Germany's voice from the drawing room followed by Uncle Lelouch's voice. I saw the door was opened a bit so I peeked in and listened carefully to what they where saying and I was quiet as a mouse so they would not detected my presents.

Lelouch's POV

" Bruder, Does Gilbert Junior know the whole story of his Vati yet?" Ludwig asked me. " Nien. I haven't told him and I am not going to tell him until he is older." I said. " Why?" He asked me. " Well think about all the nightmares he will have! and he will hate me forever if he finds out what I have done!" I shouted. " But if you keep this from him any longer he will hate you for the rest of his life!" Ludwig said strenly. I heard my wife singing down in the living room sewing a uniform for GJ to wear tommorow when we go and see my boss. " Well, What about Gilbie? He will be crushed to know his father died because of me!" I said as I felt hot tears of regret go down my face. " He is going to have to face the facts, Lelouch. He is not a baby anymore! You shouldn't treat him as one too!" Ludwig said angrliy. " HE IS ONLY A FUCKING CHILD, LUDWIG! HE IS ONLY NINE YEARS OLD! HE IS TOO YOUNG TO KNOW! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE HIM CRY AND DEPRESS HIM! HE WILL WANT TO FIGHT RUSSIA! AND IF HE FIGHTS RUSSIA... HE WILL FUCKING DIE AND I WOULD BE BREAKING MY PROMISE TO HIS FATHER AND OUR BRUDER!" I yelled while crying and then I fell on my knees and covered my face and sobbed and Ludwig got up and held me like he did when Vati died. I was thankful Gilbie was helping Prague with the dishes downstairs or He will be the one crying way harder then I am now... I hope to Gott he will not find out so early in his young life... Or I will die.

Gilbert Junior's POV

Uncle was crying and so was I because he was. I hate it when someone crys...It makes me cry as well and makes me depressed. I was so angry at myself...

Uncle Lelouch was depressed about my father being dead and Russia coming after him and Uncle Germany... But what can I do? Nothing at all. That's what I am only

good for is nothing... I am so useless...as a micro nation...like I was when I was just a city in Canada where My father had Mr. Matthew Williams watch over me until He became so busy that I was sent somewhere else to be cared for where I become a New Nation along with Sealand and the other Micro nations... Wy was right... I am the most useless piece of shit there is... I felt my eyes getting wet with hot tears so I ran to my room where I closed the door and cried myslef to sleep.

Germany's POV

Bruder and I where in the drawing room and I decided to give him some more tea to calm his nerves and help him relax. " Bruder.." I asked. " About Gilbert Junior..."

Lelouch looked at me with worry again..." He is nine years old and you seemed stressed having to watch him all the time... so why not let Austria or Switzerland watch the boy for you so you can get back on your feet again." I said. Lelouch looked at me like I was nuts. " Nien! Gilbie is staying with me! I promised Prussia that I would care for him! and he is your nephew too Luddie! Why do you hate him so much?" Lelu looked annoyed and I was pissed off now. " I don't hate him! I just hate seeing you look and feel stressed thats all!" I yelled. " Ludwig.. Do you remember when you and Gilbert broke the water pitcher when I asked you two not to touch it?" Lelouch asked. " Ja, I do. Why?" I asked him. " You remember what I did to make sure it didnot happen again?" Lelouch smiled. " Yes.. I remember... I couldn't sit for 3 days and Gilbert couldn't sit for 3 weeks you spanked us so hard." I said shuddering at the memory. " Do you even remember when Luna gave birth to Gilbert Junior?" Lelouch asked me. " Ja, I do.. You where there you dummkopf!" I shouted with a laugh. Lelouch laughed along as I knew he would. " Gilbie was so tiny he could fit in my hands. He was so little and so cute and Prussia was so happy." Lelouch smiled and I knew he was thinking about Prussia and GJ and Luna. I smiled. Lelouch really did love something after all and I was happy for him because it is rare for the nation of Czechoslovakia to love anything...I mean he did kill our bruder...I miss Gilbert but I see him in his little boy everyday.

Lelouch's POV

Ludwig and I talked about the good old days and about Vati and our youth, It's been a long time since he and I have chatted and had a few laughs and such. Then it hit me that I haven't heard a peep from Gilbie all day and Berrie and Lelubird and Gilbird have been gone all day hunting so He has been alone. Ludwig looked at me with worry. " Hey, Czech?" He asked me. " Hmm?" said I. " Are you ok? You looked worried about something..." Luddie said his blonde slicked back hair blowing from a breeze that came from the open window. " Ja. I am fine." I said looking at the door expecting to see little red eyes looking back at me but saw nothing but hallway. " I am going to check on Gilbert Junior." I said excusing myself from Ludwig. " Very Well. I have to report back to the German base camp to report you all got here safely. Goodbye Lelouch. Nice to have had a chat with mien big bruder." Luddie smiled and left and I was smiled back at my little brother. I walked to GJ's room and opened the door a bit and peeked in, I saw dark silver hair rested on a pillow and GJ sleeping in comfort as the breeze from the window blew his hair around on the pillow, I closed the window so he wouldn't catch a cold and I pulled the blankets up the his neck and kissed his head. " Guten Nacht, GJ, I love you." I said as I ruffled the Prussian's hair. and I left for my own room and layed on the bed and read a novel until sleep found me and took over. I dreamed a dream I haven't had in a while...It was the day GJ was born and every Prussian and German and Czechoslovakian showed their honor and respect to the new born New Prussia. Then the flashback started to play like picture show in my mind as I slept.

( The Flashback)

It was March 17th in the kingdom of Prussia.. Ludwig and I where waiting for the new child, Our new Nephew or Neice to be born into the world. Luna was in labor and screamed as she pushed out the child from her womb and then the nurse said the magic words Gilbert and I where happy to hear. " Congrats~ It's a boy!" She said as she handed the child to the head nurse. After they cleaned him up and put him in pajamas and put him in a blue blanket with the Prussian flag on it, They handed him to Luna and she smiled as she looked down at her new son. " He is so precious. Look at him, Gilbie. He looks just like him daddy~" Luna said as she handed him the baby and my little brother looked at his son with happiness and love. " He does except his hair is a dark silver." Gilbert said laughing a bit. I looked at the boy and He was tiny and pale and happily cooing he had dark red eyes and pale skin and dark silver hair. " What are you going to name him?" Luddie asked. Prussia and Luna looked at each other and smiled at us. " His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt Junior for his human name and his nation name will be New Prussia." Prussia said handing GJ to me to hold and as I held him, GJ's tiny eyes looked up at me and he giggled and touched my face with his tiny hand and I smiled. I was so happy my nephew was born and Luna asked me something I would never forget. "Lelouch? Will you like to be Gilbert Junior's godfather?" I looked at Luna and smiled. " Ja." and thats why I am determined to help Gilbie grow up and become a great nation!

( End Of Flashback)

Gilbert Junior's POV

I woke up the next morning with the blankets over me and I saw someone had shut the window. Uncle must had came in here and tucked me in. I got out of bed and made it in a hurry and dressed in my cadets unifrom and put on my Iron Cross and went downstairs to find Uncle and Prague cleaning to windows in the lobby as Aunt Slovakia went out to get something for breakfest. Prague saw me and tapped Uncle's shoulder and signed something to him and Uncle looked at me with a smile and I returned it. "Guten Morgen, Uncle Lelouch. Guten Morgen, Prague." I said to them. " Good Morning GJ." Uncle said and Prague signed the words " Good morning to you too" to me.

" How did you sleep, Gilbie?" Uncle asked. " Gut. I slept wunderbar." I said. " That's nice." Uncle and Prague finished the job and put everything back and they both made some tea. " Uncle Lelouch? Have you seen Berrie? She never came back last night from hunting." I said. " Yes she did, Lelubird and Gilbird and Berrie are sleeping in the living room on a pillow." Uncle tolded me and I sighed a relieved breath because I was worried Berrie and the others where dead somewhere. " They are fine, They are to wake up soon for their birdseed breakfest." Uncle laughed. Then there was a knock on the door and Uncle asked who is there in German and the reply was in Italian and in a girl's voice, Prague opened the door and we saw a little blonde girl with a curl in her hair beaten and brusied and I knew who she is... She is the city of Berlin from Germany! What is she doing in Czechoslovakia? She had to Nazi guards with her and They asked Uncle in German if He would help Berlin be safe and keep her away from the war until they reslove the mess back in Germany and Uncle said he will and they left saying "Heil Hitler!" as they did. Berlin looked at Lelouch with happiness and she opened her mouth the say something and only "Ve~" came out as she is Italy and Germany's daughter. I smiled because I have a new playmate and she is my cousin! I am happy~

End Of Chapter ^^


End file.
